Slumber Party
by jacob or edward
Summary: Alice, Rose, and Bella are having a slumber party! They decide to tp someones house could that house inhabit some one of whose name begins with E? REVIEW! ONESHOT!
1. Chapter 1

AN- Random rambling to help me get over my writers block, ENJOY

**AN- Random rambling to help me get over my writers block, ENJOY!**

"C'mon Bella it'll be fun!" Alice pleaded.

"I don't know what if we get caught?" Bella asked.

"Bella, believe us, we never do!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Ok, ok whose house though?" Bella inquired.

"Well usually you pick your crush! How about the Masen's?" Alice asked.

"As in Edward Masen?" Bella asked quietly.

"Uh yeah!" His house is HUGE and has tons of trees!" Alice exclaimed.

"Ok but if we get caught, remember Isabella Swan was NOT with you," Bella warned.

"You know you've been ready to show Forks your bad side Bella," Rosalie teased.

"Lets get the supplies," Alice said in her bubbly voice.

The girls ran to the nearest Walgreen store and picked up a large pack of TP (toilet paper).

The girls decided to take their trip, at around midnight.

"What if we leave some hints to lead them on about who it was?" Rosalie suggested.

"Ooooooh good idea Rose," Alice bubbled.

The girls then painted, glued, drew and marked on the TP to make it look as if Jessica and Lauren had did the papering!

"We are sooo bad," Rosalie said, and everyone burst out laughing.

"Yeah we're criminals!" Bella said.

"We have to get dressed!" Alice said as she jumped up, "It's 11:30!"

The three friends searched thru Alice's closet until they all had outfits picked out.

Rosalie had picked out some black track pants, a black tank and some tennis shoes.

Bella had a pair of leggings, a short, black and dark gray dress, and some flip flops.

Alice was decked out in black skinny jeans, a black jacket, and some boots.

"Lets take the Mercedes about a ¼ mile away from Masen's house and walk the rest of the way," Bella suggested.

Alice and Rosalie agreed as they piled into the car.

When they pulled over they took their black tote filled with TP and started walking to Edwards house.

When they arrived, all the lights were out, perfect!

The girls started stringing TP all over the trees and yard, until Bella tripped over a statue and it fell over with a loud THUD!

A light went on inside the house.

Alice, Rose and Bella started to run. Bella again tripped without Alice and Rose knowing.

Gulp, she was left behind now.

She jumped into the bushes as a figure opened the door.

"Aw crap, not again!" Emmett's voice called.

Bella saw Emmett rip down some of the wreckage and look at it.

"Lauren and Jessica AGAIN!"

Then he went inside and another figure came out and walked right towards her hiding place!

"You can come out now, I saw you jump in Jessica," Edwards voice called.

"I'm not Jessica you dolt," Bella snapped.

"You're not Lauren either? Come out let me see," Edward said.

Bella had no choice but to step out.

"Isabella Swan?" he said surprised.

"Actually I go by Bella."

"And you did this? By your self?"

Bella did not want to rat Alice and Rosalie out so she said, "Yup, all me."

"Because I know that's not true, and also because it's midnight and your friends obviously left you, I'm going to invite you inside."

Bella blushed, "Ok," and she awkwardly followed him into the gorgeous house.

He proceeded into the kitchen, "Sit down,"

Bella sat.

"Hey I suppose I shouldn't say this but since I'm already caught I might as well, I'm sorry for disturbing your peace and I'll clean up the mess, can I go home now?" Bella said.

Edward got up, "Coffee?" he asked.

_What the? _Bella thought.

"Uhh sure" Bella said.

Bella and Edward had talked for about an hour when Edward said, " I suppose I should take you home now."

"Yeah I guess," She replied.

Edward drove her home in his shiny silver Volvo.

Bella felt quite uncomfortable through out the drive because, A) She had massacred his yard and he didn't care, B) He was too nice to her, C) She couldn't help but noticing he had a piece of toilet paper stuck to his shoe! (from the yard obviously)

When the car stopped Bella was about to open her door when she saw that Edward was already there and opening it himself.

Edward helped Bella out of the front seat and walked her to the porch of Charlie's house when she asked, "Wait, how did you know I lived here?"

Edward chuckled, "I have my ways."

"Spying?" Bella teased.

"I'll see you at school Bella," and he turned to walk back to his Volvo.

"See ya stalker!" Bella shouted back as she stepped inside the door way of the house.

Bella grinned all the way up to her room and flopped down on her bed, fell asleep and woke up grinning the next morning.

That night was a night to remember.

**AN- Hope you liked it! Please review!**

**Flames welcomed! They help melt the damn snow! lol**


	2. Chapter 2

AN – I know a lot of you have been wanting me to update this story, but as you know it's just a one-shot

**AN – I know a lot of you have been wanting me to update this story, but as you know it's just a one-shot... But i decided to add to it, THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE LAST CHAPTER, THIS IS A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT STORY!! **_**NOT AN ALL HUMAN STORY**_** glad we got that settled )**

**Anyways this is a short story in which Bella, Emmett, and Alice spend the day scheming and having fun.**

**Day o' Fun**

_Ring, Ring, Ring, "_Im coming Im coming, I said to no one as I ran upstairs to get my phone,"

I picked it up, "Hello?" I said.

"Hey Bella, its Alice and well me and Emmett are home alone and we're like really bored so like we're coming to pick you up in like a minute so yeah see you!" Then she hung up.

"Oh joy," I said, then I heard the roar of an engine outside, "Damn that vampire speed," I said as I looked out the window only to see Alice's bright yellow Porsche.

In seconds she was in my up in my room and sitting on my bed.

"Why thank you for coming Alice, Im glad I invited you, why don't you come in and sit on my bed," I said sarcastically.

"I didn't need you to invite me silly, because you're just coming back to my house anyways." Alice said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know the drill," I said.

In the time it had taken me to finish that short sentence Alice had packed me a bag and was dragging me downstairs.

"Im coming Alice, you don't have to pull me." I said

"Fine, Ill carry you then," She said happily as she picked me up and ran out to her car.

Once I got in Emmett asked, "Geez Bella, I didn't know you haven't learned to walk yet, we'll have to practice that this afternoon."

I whapped him upside the head. "Oh shut up." I grumbled.

When we pulled up in front of the Cullen's house it was pouring rain.

I stepped out and ran to the door as fast as I could.

When we were all inside we sat on the living room floor in a circle.

"So Bella, watcha want to do?" Alice asked.

"Erm I dunno, watch a movie or something." I replied.

"Nah," Alice said.

"Maybe we should play Truth or Dare," Emmett suggested.

"Thats cool." Alice said, "Bella what do you think."

"I don't really have a choice do I?" I asked.

"Nope, not really," Alice said, and Emmett nodded.

"Ill go first," Emmett replied, "Bella, truth or dare?"

"Erm... truth I suppose.." I said nervously.

"Ok, before you and Edward like 'saw the light' did you ever like Newton?" He asked with a mischevious glint in his eye.

"EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW Emmett NO!! You sicko! Why would you ask that?"

"Erm, I dunno..." he admitted.

"You're so weird Em, ok Bella its your turn," Alice said.

"Ok, Alice, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Ok, come here, I'll tell you in your ear." I said.

"Okayyyy..."

"Go upstairs to the bathroom to 'fix your makeup' in 2 minutes use a random phone and call the house, I'll make Emmett get it, then pretend to be Rose and tell him something..." I whispered.

"Naaaaaaaah, I don't want to," Alice said, then she winked at me, I knew she would do it

"Fine then," I said trying not to laugh.

"My turn!" Emmett yelled.

"Actually its my turn," Alice said, "But you can have it this time, I need to go fix my makeup. Ill be right back."

Emmett was about to start talking when the phone rang, he got up to go get it.

"Hello?"

"Oh hey Rose."

"You're in Colorado? Why?"

"Oh yes, those purple ones?"

"I see, well I'll be there soon ok?"

"K, love you too, bye"

When he came back into the living room he said, "Oh well I've got to go get Rose, she's in Colorado, bye!" And then he left.

Alice then came running down the stairs laughing her head off.

"That was a great idea Bella!"

"I know, now that he is gone we should talk something of his and do something to it!"

"Oooh evil fun yaaay!" Alice bubbled.

"Maybe we should turn all his clothes pink?"

"OOOOOOOH, I know I know I know!! We should bedazzle his 'lucky boxers'

He loves them!"

"You're so evil Alice! I like it!"

**So Alice and Bella go and bedazzle Emmett's "lucky boxers" with pink and silver jewels.**

"All done," Alice shouted.

"Thats a good thing too, cause Emmett's home...," I said as I scrambled downstairs with Alice.

Emmett walked thru the door several seconds later, "Hmm is Rose home, I didn't find her in Colorado, thats odd."

Alice gave me a look and we both tried not to smile.

All of a sudden Alice picked me up and swooped me out the door, then I hear Emmett bellow, "ALICE WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!!"

**AN- Hope you liked it!! Just alittle story to help my writers block ) REVIEW!!**


End file.
